battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sviatoslav Republic/@comment-24903406-20160712010636/@comment-24903406-20160712211646
Warning: This post may contain shocking events that might not be suitable for some people. You have been warned. Unknown location, Russian far east- 9:30 AM ---- A man wakes up on a fold out wooden board inside a poorly lit room. His jaw is broken from his last fight. The back of his head throbs in pain, welts forming from where he was struck several times. He rubs his head and groans, and looks around. He notices he is in a room, about the size of a two car garage. The floor is concrete, cracked and broken in many places. The walls are painted a pale brown color, with many tally marks on it aswell as anti-communist slogans and pictures. Skeletons and human remains litter the floor aswell as rodents feeding on remains of what looked like humans. A solitary metal door is on the opposite side of the room, which Krinkov eyes. A faded emblem of the V.K. is painted on the door, with what appears to be claw marks across it. The room is dimly lit with 4 industrial lights flickering from the ceiling. He then notices he's lying on a wooden board about the size of a door, with two chains attached to the corners and wall. There is only one window in the room, but is barred. A dim red glow flickers through the bars. He gets a chill down his spine when he hears muffled screams coming from the direction of the window. A low whistling noise is heard, but other than the distant screams, it is earily silent. Krinkov stares around the room, eyeing anything that might move. He then hears muffled footsteps, getting louder, as they approach the door. He hears lots of shouting and pushing, and what appears to be multiple people weeping. A beeping sound is heard, and the metal door swings open. In walks a familiar face, dressed in a black trench coat with red shoulder boards and collar tabs, a Sviatoslav flag on the right shoulder, many medals lining the left pocket and a hero of the Soviet Union glints on his chest. A black ushanka with a red star and hammer and sickle is on his head. He shoves a women holding a child, another man, two more children and an elderly man into the room. They are followed by 4 other men wearing similar uniforms except they only have 1 medal on their pockets. They all brandish ZVD-02 Nemesis sniper rifles except the commander, who wields his Nagant pistol. The commander shoves the women and child to the ground, while the other guards aim their rifles at the heads of the witnesses. The commander then looks at Krinkov and snarles at him: "Feeling better after our fight, Krinkov?" says Kazukov Krinkov holds his left cheek, ghasping, "Where am I, communist dog? why do you have my family here? you lay one hand on them and I'll-" "You'll what, cyka? you're weak now and have nothing else to live for. You're in Klimov Administrative Facility 287, cell #62, Russian Far East. You were brought here after you were convicted of acts against the regime", says Kazukov. "We hunted down your family and brought them here aswell. They will witness your death and then will parish. Filthy capitalist scum." "You son of a-" - "Don't even start! you insult me and I'll blow your wife's and son's brains out, cyka!" shouts Kazukov, as he presses the muzzle of his pistol into the women's head as she whimpers and clutches the younger child. "We both know what was in that truck that night. It holds the ultimate weakness of your petty resistance group. Without it we wouldn't be able to stop you, but you didn't succeed this time." Kazukov says, with a look of triumph on his face. " Listen, I will give you anything! just don't harm my family! please!" pleades Krinkov, tears in his eyes "Then give me the location of your resistances' headquarters!" yells Kazukov, still aiming the pistol at the wife and son. "I can't tell you that, this regime and country is terrible, so many innocent people sent to the gulags, many lives cut short so many children massacred under the orders of you... and this new secret police force called VK... they are monsters! they have killed so many women and children under your orders, so many homes and cities wiped out by your vehicles! I pray that justice will prevail in this world, the regime and your organization will some day crumble", cries Krinkov. "I beg of you, don't harm my-" "TELL ME THE GODDAMN LOCATION OF YOUR HEADQUARTEDS, DOG! I WILL DO ANYTHING IT TAKES TO FIND OUT, YOUR RESISTANCE WILL BE SILENCED BY V.K.!", yells Kazukov Krinkov, sobbing, looks into the eyes of his wife and child. "Ok... our headquarters is based in Novosibirsk... most of our men live in underground shelters... many of them in the woods of the surrounding area... our underground stockpile of munition is near our camp in the woods aswell..." Kazukov pauses for a minute. He then draws a walkie-talkie from his pocket and speaks into it: "Makarov! the rebel's HQ is in Novosibirsk... Krinkov says their camp is in the woods near Dzerzhinskiy, send out a task force, inprison them all!". He then slides the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. "Well Krinkov, this is a sad day for the resistance. As of now we are sending a V.K. task force to raid your camp. All of your members will be imprisoned and interrogated, we will hunt down all your members like a pack of wolves. It is only a matter of time before the hunter becomes the hunted. Thank you for your service, Mr. Krinkov." says Kazukov. He snaps his fingers and the guards let go of the family, and kick them to the floor. They start to turn around and head out the door when suddenly Kazukov snaps to attention and orders the guards to line up. "NO!" yells Krinkov, but it is too late. Krinkov aims the Nagant at the wife's head, and fires. She screams in pain but still clings to the child. Kazukov then fires at the child. The other guards open fire with their ZVDs, finishing off the rest of the family. Kazukov kicks the corpse and laughs, then orders his comrades out of the room. The metal door closes and Krinkov limps towards his wife and child, both living their final moments. Krinkov looks them in the eyes and says a few prayers in Russian. He grasps the hands of his wife and child, until their bodies go slack. Krinkov kneels beside the corpse, sobbing until his passes out from pure exhaustion. ---- To be continued...